Doctor Who Forgotten Suns Chapter Twenty Six
Looking up at Null from this close, Jamie decided that he must have still been suffering from the bang on the head he’d received, way back when. He just couldn’t explain his earlier insane attack on the giant spaceman any other way! It was a relief to find that the pilot was as friendly, and helpful, as Zoe had claimed back in the Tardis. She had been keen to assure Null that he could trust Jamie, who was acting under the Doctor’s instructions, before heading over towards Palasar and Faramandar to ‘brief’ them. Smiling in what he hoped was a winning fashion, Jamie quickly ran over what he had been told to do. He had been deeply relieved that the Doctor had eventually stopped talking gibberish, finally getting down to basic’s just before Jamie really lost his temper. That had been, the young Scot reflected ruefully, one of his less admirable moments. Although the Doctor may have thought he was explaining things, Jamie had almost been tempted to storm off in a huff - after giving the Doctor a good piece of his mind, of course! However, he hadn’t done that sort of thing since he was a wee bairn, and so discarded the notion almost immediately. He had forced himself to pay real attention, as the Doctor got down to the nitty-gritty (Jamie fervently hoped) of his plan. “You see, Zoe, I need to be able to touch Null’s hand whilst keeping my other hand on the Tardis console - I think... ‘Yes… it should work…’ To Jamie, it had looked as if the little man was trying more to convince himself than anyone else. ‘Well, anyway, one of you needs to convince him to push his hand in here a little further… and no, Zoe, I would like Jamie to deal with our pilot friend for me.” “You would?” The baffled Highlander had asked, casting a quick glance at Zoe, who was looking as surprised as he felt. “Yes, Jamie. I was listening earlier, as you know - and I totally agree that we should present ourselves as, er… neutral when dealing with all of our friends outside. I need Zoe to help me with something else, anyway… involving the Oortelians. I believe that they may be able to provide some assistance. Oh, by the way… Zoe, my dear, you did say that Null can access most of his ship’s systems from that device on his wrist?” “That’s what he told me, Doctor.” “Ah. Good. Possibly excellent… we shall have to see… Now then Jamie, you first I think - but do follow along, Zoe. You may have to explain some of this to Clade Commander Silandor… Although I hope to be able to speak to him directly myself, it seems like a good idea to have a plan B, as it were!” And so the Doctor had launched into a much more understandable outline of the actual steps that needed to be taken and, perhaps more importantly, why. Without all this talk about magic doors and related nonsense, Jamie found that his own role was fairly straightforward. (And he found it much easier to believe that the giant would be able to fit one hand into the Tardis!) When he had first ignored the mad mishmash of wires and whatnot, Jamie hadn’t noticed that the Doctor had managed to separate the chip obtained from Null into two pieces. The larger piece was wired directly into the console: the part that the Doctor had handed to Jamie connected to the larger by a long cable. Once he had heard the instructions, Jamie assured the Doctor that he understood, and felt confident that he would be able to do what was required. (It didn’t sound difficult at all, in fact. As far as Jamie could tell, for the most part all he had to do was stand by the Tardis’ door, passing on the Doctor’s instructions.) At least, that was the idea - if the second part of the plan didn’t work out as hoped - which was where the Doctor had turned to Zoe. Jamie had listened with interest initially, keen to find out if the Doctor had had any other reasons for assigning their tasks as he had. It soon became clear that he had. But, mammy McCrimmon hadn’t raised him to make false claims, so Jamie took no offense. He was the first to admit that the wee girl was the man for the job! Not to mention having an astonishing knack for memorising information, Zoe was also from more than 400 years into Jamie’s own subjective future, and so much more qualified to talk about all that space stuff, he had reckoned. When everyone knew what they were doing, (well, Jamie assumed that the Doctor knew what he was doing!) Zoe had marched swiftly to the door and leaned up against Null’s fingers, shouting out, “We’re ready to come out now!” It was amazing to see just how relaxed the wee lass was around the giant pilot, and Jamie couldn’t help but be impressed as the hand was obediently withdrawn. He just hoped that he would be able strike up a similarly cordial relationship - despite any earlier… misunderstandings. “Hello, Null,’ he shouted cheerfully, pulling out more of the cable attached to his section of chip, ‘is there any chance you could get a wee bit closer tae me?” “Please clarify, Jamie.” “Well, this thingy I have here is part of your wrist thingy, and I cannae reach your wrist unless ye’ put it doon by me. As well as that, the Doctor wants you to put your hand back into the Tardis… And I’m getting a crick in ma neck!” The pilot’s blank golden helmet regarded him in silence for a moment then, very slowly and carefully, he squirmed himself into a better position - lying on his stomach, leaning up on his elbows. “Is this better, Jamie?” He asked. “Aye, that’ll do it! Now, the Doctor said that you should be able to plug this…’ (He offered the contraption he had been given.) ‘…into yon computer on your arm there. What he’s done is created a link to the computer banks in the Tardis, and this should let us… Um… Oh aye, ‘complete the circuit’!” “This looks like part of my comp-chip!’ the pilot remarked in surprise, as he took the tethered fragment. ‘Is the Doctor sure he has not damaged it?’ Before Jamie could reply Null, on examining it more closely, remarked, ‘No, wait! I see what he has done! I believe that if I am very careful, I should be able to…’ He stopped speaking as realised that the cable wasn’t quite long enough. ‘Ah…” he commented. “No, that’s nae problem, Null!’ Jamie was quick to reassure him. ‘That’s one of the reasons you have to put your hand back in the Tardis, to get your computer closer to the door. I’ll tell ye’ the other in a bit. But first, if you put your hand in like this…’ He demonstrated by holding out his own, palm flat, as if about to shake hands. ‘…that will work best.” “And I will not squash the Doctor in his little box?” “Ah, no, I can promise ye’ that! Ah cannae explain it, Null, but the Doctor always has a few tricks up his sleeve, and he reckons there should be nae trouble at all. For myself, I usually just do what he says…” Jamie trailed off suggestively, waving at the Tardis and hoping the giant spaceman would ask no further questions. To Jamie’s great relief, Null decided to take him at his word. With a little difficulty he complied, lowering himself completely to the floor so that he could slip his hand through the still open door. The position looked a little uncomfortable to Jamie - Null’s helmet was now brushing the deck - but the pilot didn’t seem to mind. Instead of complaining, he addressed himself to the Doctors lash-up again, this time managing to plug the fiddly little part into his wrist-pad. This also gave Jamie the chance to approach closer and speak in a more confidential tone. (He was acutely aware of the Oortelians superior hearing by now!) “Okay, Null, I’ll go check wi’ the Doctor in a minute, but he asked me to explain something to you before we try the link. The other reason he wanted your hand inside the Tardis! I don’t fully understand it myself, but he has some special gadgets and knick-knacks in there that may allow you to learn how to speak to the Oortelians yourself. Kind of like how we can speak to both them and you. He won’t be hurting ye’, we didnae notice a thing, but Zoe and I can talk to just about anybody now!” Also keeping his voice as low as he could, Null simply said. “Zoe has great faith in both you and the Doctor, Jamie, and I have come to respect her judgement.’ A note of resigned humour crept into his voice. ‘I’m tempted to say that I’ll believe it when I see it… but I can already see that I have my hand inside a little blue box - and I still don’t believe it! Please tell the Doctor that he may proceed.” “That’s the spirit, lad!’ Jamie enthused, then ran back to shout through the Tardis’ doorway. “Doctor! We’re all set out here! What do ye’ want us tae do now?” After listening carefully to the Doctor’s somewhat muffled reply, he returned and conveyed the instructions to Null, who affirmed that his wrist-comp was more than sufficient to do what the Doctor was asking for. As he had initially suspected, Jamie was now relegated to running messages for the nonce! Securely ensconced within his privacy field as Talamane ran the hub, Silandor was making final preparations to implement Specialist Palasar’s excellent suggestion (if Dokta was able to help,) when he noticed the approach of Zoee on his monitor. Dokta’s companion began speaking even before she drew near, and the Clade Commander was pleased by her straightforward, no-nonsense, approach. “Hello, you two! Is the Clade Commander still listening in?” She asked brightly. Without hesitation (or permission) Palasar confirmed this to be so, then asked if there had been any success regarding Thadokta’s attempts to access Nulls records. The young alien immediately showed her teeth, in the fashion of her species, before offering an immediate apology, looking rather distressed - if Silandor read her expression correctly. “Oh! I’m terribly sorry, Palasar… everyone… I couldn’t help it. Jamie did tell me, but I forgot!” The Commander was about to instruct his Specialist to reassure the child, but Palasar needed no prompting. “Do not worry, Zo-Eee. Jay-Mee also explained it to us! It is simply a cultural difference between our peoples - I assure you that we understand, and take no offense.” “Oh, that’s a relief! To answer your question, Thadokta says he has managed to learn quite a lot, but there are a few more areas that he needs to clarify before presenting them. However, I would really like to speak to your Commander directly, to explain what Thadokta told me - do you think that would be possible?” “See if your helmet will fit her, Palasar!’ Silandor immediately ordered. The alien’s head didn’t look that much different in formation from an Oortelians. ‘Her head may look a little larger than yours, Specialist, but remember that the fur compresses easily, and the auditory organs match ours in placement.” Even as he spoke, Silandor acknowledged to himself that the order (and explanation) was probably unnecessary. Specialist Palasar had no doubt already come to the same conclusions, she was very bright, but he felt the need to establish at least some authority over the situation. Nevertheless, when Faramandar spoke into his ear, he was able to turn his thoughts away from the chaotic images onscreen as Palasar silently obeyed. “Do you have any instructions for me, Clade Commander, or should I continue to observe?” “Ah, Faramandar. I have not forgotten you.’ Suddenly realising another possibility to gain advantage from the circumstances, Silandor continued. ‘Yes, I want you to observe - take no precipitate action. However, I do need you to keep Specialist Palasar informed of my conversation with Zoee - obviously she will now only be able to hear one side of it, otherwise. This is important, Ghost First.” “Again your reasoning escapes me, Commander.” “No matter, Faramandar. Just accept that I believe that, with Zoee’s cooperation, we may be able to present our findings to the enclaves in more easily digestible bites. They are already familiar with Specialist Third Palasar. Just remind her that I wanted her over there as a ‘friendly face’, I am sure that she will remember the reference - and explain it to you, if you require. I must go. Zoee is talking to me.” “Can you hear me, Commander Silandor? Yes, thank you, Palasar. It is quite comfortable now. Please respond, Commander.” On the monitor all that Silandor could see was a close-up of Palasar as the Specialist adjusted the placement of her helmet on the youngsters head. He fought back any trace of the amusement he felt at Zoee’s slightly irritated tone before replying to her. “Yes, Zoee, I can hear you loud and clear. I believe that you have a message for me from Thadokta?” “Ah! Yes, Commander Silandor, pleased to make your acquaintance!’ came the enthusiastic response. ‘He told me to pass on the following: he has made fair progress on the records, but much of the information he has retrieved so far needs some vital, and specific, clarification… Before he can make an accurate assessment. Those are his own words. I think what he meant was, well - he wouldn’t like to admit it - but I don’t think that he recognises anything from Null’s files… Tell me, Commander, I believe that your people have been spacefarers for quite some time - do you possess accurate astronomical charts and records?” Silandor was unable to quash a sibilant hiss of satisfaction at these words, but before the alien girl could become alarmed, he hurriedly said, “Yes, Zoee! We can definitely offer our help there. Not only do we have quite extensive charts, but I currently have experts from various enclaves aboard my ship - the Astronomer’s Enclave amongst them. Although…’ (He allowed a note of hesitation into his voice.) ‘…I must admit that I don’t like the idea of sending them over to that vessel…” “Oh, that shouldn’t be necessary, Commander!’ Zoee was quick to respond, ‘Thadokta is working with Null to get the information he has discovered displayed on a screen over here!’ The view on his monitor briefly panned from Palasar and his brother, to show the giant pilot, but Silandor couldn’t really see much. Whatever was happening was effectively blocked from view by Null’s bulk, and Zoe quickly looked away. The Commander decided not to push for a better view - for now - remaining silent as Zoee continued. ‘From what he told me, Commander, once he is able to communicate the information to Null’s wrist-comp, it should be possible for Null to display it on his own systems. Um… Would the feed from this helmet be enough to work from, if I was to point it at the display?” “As a matter of fact, Zoee, I do believe it would.’ Silandor replied, nodding to himself in satisfaction. His discussions with Tec-Op Imanol, regarding the capabilities of the Visi-Sphere, were to come in useful after all. ‘Even if it should prove less than optimal, I am sure that my experts will rise to the challenge with enthusiasm. Their teeth are almost blunt from chewing on frustration - the more difficult the task, the more they will enjoy it, I suspect. However, Zoee, this leads me to a request that you may find… a little odd…” “I understand, Commander, Thadokta did mention to me that you had some concerns. Something about not wanting to shock your people with too much information about Null all at once, is that right?” “Ah, yes, it is. Thank you, Zoee. That makes it easier for me to say this. I don’t want the pilot to be visible onscreen at any time. At least, not until I decide that the enclaves are ready to meet him. When I… when we are ready to begin the presentation to them, I would suggest that you restrict your attention to Specialist Palasar, and any screen that Thadokta manages to provide for us. She will be able to provide a commentary to those watching. Unless… Did Thadokta say anything about being able to speak to us over this… connection?” There was a brief pause before Zoee replied. “Actually, Commander, I hadn’t thought of that. He did sort of mention something like that to me earlier. I expect, if there is a way, Thadokta will find it. Oh! He did give me a fairly detailed breakdown of what he was hoping to find by comparing everyone’s records - would you like me to run through it for you?” “No thank you, Zoee, I think that can wait until my experts join us. But I don’t expect there to be any confusion, his intentions seem straightforward. If we are able to match up our own star charts to Null’s, we stand a good chance of discovering where - and perhaps when - he started his journey.” For the first time Zoee, who had struck Silandor as a supremely confident young woman, seemed to falter a little in her reply. “Er, yes. That’s basically it, Commander. May I ask… do you know anything about this ‘time-bubble’ that we have been told about? Are we still in it?” It was with some regret that Silandor - Clade Commander of the Oortelian Hegemony war mantis Indigo Flame - admitted that he didn’t fully understand that aspect of the situation. “As to whether it still exists… If we are still inside it… I am afraid that we will only discover that when we make our departure. In fact, I think I will put that question before the enclaves, if they have not already been discussing it. Thank you for the reminder, Zoee!” Suddenly the view on Silandor’s monitor spun around, as he heard a shout from off-screen. “Hey, Zoee! Thadokta says we are ready to give it a go!’ Jaymee’s face enlarged to fill the screen as he approached, speaking quietly, but still sounding enthusiastic. “Now that Null is linked into the Tardis’ systems, he reckons he can transmit stuff into his Master Control Board - get it on a screen, ye mind? All we have tae do now is try it out!” “Well, that’s good news!’ came Zoee’s response through the ear-buds, ‘I assume that you heard that, Commander?” “Yes indeed, Zoee. That is indeed encouraging news! Although, I must confess, a little sooner than I had expected… I must go and explain matters to the enclaves. May I trust you to assure Thadokta that I fully intend to allow everyone to be included - although I would greatly appreciate if he permitted me to decide when to introduce Null to them?” “Naturally, Commander Silandor.” “Excellent! Then I shall leave the six of you to arrange matters amongst yourselves. Silandor out.’ No sooner had he signed off than the Commander opened his secure channel to Faramandar. “I trust you heard and understood all of that, Ghost First. I expect you to cooperate with all the aliens, offer any assistance that you are able to provide. Make yourself useful, and try to get a better understanding of our giant friend, if at all possible. I believe that we can make this work, Brother. Out.” Category:Forgotten Suns